Merlin and The Doctor
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is a Merlin and Doctor Who cross over. It's in season 2 for both shows. Hope you like it. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


_**Merlin and the Doctor**_

"What is wrong with the Tardis? It's as if it's taking us somewhere." Rose said quickly.

"Is the Tardis broken?" Mickey asked stupidly.

"It's not broken. It's just taking us somewhere. 1983! 1835! 1746! 1693? It's stopped." The Doctor said surprisingly.

"So where in 1693. What happens at this time?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. Let's go." The Doctor said happily. So they all went out.

"Let's hide the Tardis. There we go. Don't want Uther getting his hands on it." The Doctor said while hiding the Tardis. They went into the citadel. Merlin was walking past on his way to collect herbs.

"Hello. Sorry we are new here. Where are we and what's the date?" The Doctor asked stupidly.

"February 25, 1693. Camelot." Merlin said quietly.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. What's your name?" Rose said kindly.

"Merlin Ambrosius. What's yours?" Merlin asked calmly.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Rose and Mickey." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Rose. One of my aunt's name is Rose. She moved when I was 12."

"I'm sorry about that but can't you visit her because your what 16. "

"Yeah. I don't really know where she lives. I have to go collect herbs for my uncle or guardian." Merlin said sadly. They watched as Merlin walked away. Then they went back to the Tardis.

"Merlin. Was that the wizard Merlin that we met?" Mickey said stupidly.

"Yeah. He's very young. I met him some time ago. It was with Joe Grant. I was the 3 doctor. He was 2 years old and was dying from a plague. I forgot what plague it was but he was near death. His family was happy when he got better. Then I met him with Sarah Jane. I was the 4 doctor. He was so cute and small at the age of 7. So tall but yet small. He was sick with a bad cold that caused him to cough up blood. He recovered. Let's see what happens in about a year." The Doctor sighed.

"Does he ever find a girl?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Let's see."

They went to January 18 1694. They got out of the Tardis and hide it. Then they went inside the palace. Merlin was following Arthur back to his chambers.

"Hey. Merlin was it? Do you have a girlfriend?" Mickey asked happily.

"Yeah. Her name's Freya. I need to go." Merlin said quickly.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Bye." Merlin said sadly. "Oh and come over to my chambers it's the last door up stairs. Over there."

Then Merlin ran after Arthur. So The 3 went to Merlin's chambers.

"Freya and Merlin, a good couple. They will commit suicide to be with each other if one is died. Well, that what I heard. They have 14 kids. 7 of each." The Doctor said like it was fascinating.

"So they have 7 boys and 7 girls. They only met less than a year ago so they must still be dating. Late time we were here Merlin was not as happy. Now he is very happy." Rose said quietly.

"Very good. I've met them in the future. When they had 14 kids so that why I did not recognize him. Freya is very beautiful. She really loves her family. Let's see Gaius."

So they went to Merlin's chambers and met Gaius and Freya.

"Hello. Who are you?" Gaius asked sternly.

"Friends of Merlin. He told us to come here. Who are you? We met him about a year ago." The Doctor said quickly.

"I'm Freya. This is Gaius. You must be the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey. Merlin's talked about you guys a few times. For the past month he's had visions and you were in all of them."

"What were they about? Did you give him something to help him sleep?"

"We gave him a sleeping draft but all that happened is that it got worse. In all dreams he saw several daleks. He heard their names in one of his nightmares."

"In the past have his dreams come to past."

"Yes so have mines. I would dream the same things. I would ignore them but he can't. He gets so worried and does not sleep for rest of the night. That's why he's so tired. I'm so scared that he's sick. Each day he gets worse and is unable to remember things. Arthur kept yelling at him till Guinevere told him that Merlin has a hard time sleeping. He's just scared and tired."

"I hope that it does not happen. Give him a sleeping draft and let's see what happens. Then let's see what happens when he doesn't take a sleeping draft. We will stay here."

"Rose let's get you a dress and we can talk."

"OK." Rose said quietly. Then the women left.

"Gaius, is Merlin always scared about things like this?"The Doctor asked concerned.

"Yes .Since he was a baby. I always have to calm him down and help him sleep. His mother comes to visit every once and a while. Sometimes he is like this and she always holds him when he has a dream. She'll be here tomorrow for both Freya and Merlin's birthday. Freya birthday is on the 20th and Merlin's is on the 22. Both are going to be 17." Gaius said sadly while sitting down on a chair.

"I hope the daleks won't come."

"What are the daleks?"  
"They are one of my greatest enemies. They can kill very quickly. If a full army they can destroy Camelot in Hours. The whole kingdom in days. There was a war that I fought in called the Time War. I had to destroy the daleks. I did and also the Time Lords. That who I am. I'm a Time Lord. If the daleks saw me they would try to kill me. They will try to kill Uther and Arthur. That means they will kill Merlin knowing that he will protect them both."

"Yes. He would. Let's hope not. Merlin is very sensitive so be careful when you tell him this. Here have some water."

"Hey. Gaius where's Freya?" Merlin asked calmly while sitting in a chair.

"She and Rose went out to get Rose a dress to wear. How do you feel? You look like you're going to pass out." Mickey said kindly.

"Ok. Yeah. I'm about to. I'm not feeling very good. I'm just tired that's it. Gaius can I have some water?"

"Can't you do that yourself?"  
"I'm so tired and my feet are sore. I just want to rest. This knight named Alan is bulling me. He kicked me in the stomach really hard and I vomited. Arthur yelled at him. He told me to rest. When I was working in his room. Arthur was with his father. I was so hot that I had to open the windows. When Arthur and his father came in I was walking and fell. Arthur grabbed me and put me in a chair near the window. Then he gave me some water. He made me try to sleep but I couldn't so he gave me the rest of the day off."

"Merlin how about I help you into bed and you can try to sleep while I tell you something. Ok." The Doctor said sadly.

"Ok. It won't hurt. I need it." Merlin said exhaustedly. The Doctor helped Merlin in his room and into bed. Meanwhile Freya, Gwen, and Rose were looking at dresses for Rose.

"Try this one." Gwen said happily.

"It looks nice. Let's find something yellow. You look nice in that yellow shirt. In the future do girls get to wear what you wear?" Freya asked sternly.

"How did you know? Yes they do." Rose questioned.

"It obvious the way you dress and the way you do things. What year do you came from?"

"2006. Can I ask you something about Merlin?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known each other?"

"About a few months. We love each other. His father all ready said that he would be happy if we got married."

"Have you guys kissed? If so where was your first kiss?"  
"WE have several times. Are first one was in the labyrinths under Camelot. I was crying and afraid and he comforted me by kissing me. When we kissed I felt so safe but when he left I was scared. I always feel safe when he's around. What about you? Do you have someone?"

"Not really. Merlin and you are lucky to have each other."

"Thanks. Here let's try this dress."

"That looks really pretty." Gwen said kindly.

"I love it. " Rose said happily. Rose tried on the dress. "Ok. How do I look?"

"Really nice." Freya laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh."Rose replied.

"You look lovely. Let's put your hair up." Gwen insisted. "You look amazing in yellow. Like Freya. She only wears yellow dresses. Every once and a while she were other colors."

"Thanks." Rose sighed happily.

Meanwhile the Doctor was talking to Merlin. The Doctor told Merlin what he did on Gallifrey.

"So you killed a lot of people. That must make you feel like a monster." Merlin stammered.

"Yeah. It does. How do you feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Very tired. I think I should get up. It hard to rest."

"You feel very warm and look very tired. Just sleep."

"No. I can't. I have to get up."Merlin argued. Then he got up.

At supper they all talked about each other's live.

"Rose you can sleep over at Gwen's house. The Doctor can sleep in the room upstairs. Mickey you can sleep with Merlin. Just be careful when Merlin wakes up. He screams very loud." Gaius said quietly.

"OK. I'm tired. I need to go to bed." Merlin moaned.

"OK. Good night Merlin. I come in and make sure you're ok. Now go to bed."

"All right." Then Merlin went to bed.

"How long has he been in Camelot? How long has he had nightmares?" The Doctor asked.

"Since he was a little boy. He's always had a hard time dealing with these things. He's mother tries to help him but it doesn't work. He's 16 nearly 17 and yet he still goes through this. He's been in Camelot for about 3 years. He's visited a few times." Gaius sighed.

"He's just emotional. Mickey might not like sleeping in the same room as someone who won't sleep. It's not a bad thing. Then again Merlin might not like sleeping in the same room as someone who snores like a pig."

"I don't snore like a pig." Mickey yelled.

"Yes, you do." Rose and the Doctor laughed.

"Oh, thanks. To my girl friend."Mickey angrily replied.

"It's ok. Merlin says that me and Arthur snore. He has to close his door so he can't hear me as much. When him and Arthur are out in the woods Merlin has to sleep next to Arthur. Sometimes he has to put the blanket on Arthur's mouth." Gaius laughed.

"Gaius I forgot to ask when will mother come. All I know is that it's this week. Which day?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Tomorrow. So you need to clean your room."

"Fine. She didn't yell at me last time. She did not clean it. I was able to find my stuff quicker. "

"To bed. Now. You're very tired."

"Fine."

When everyone was asleep Merlin woke up screaming.

"It's ok. It's all right." The Doctor whispered.

"The daleks. They are close. SO close. I'm so scared. I'm afraid." Merlin cried. The Doctor grabbed his little first aid kit. He found something that would help Merlin sleep.

"What are you doing?"Merlin asked.

"It's ok. It will hurt but it will calm your nervous system. I need to inject it into your arm. It will hurt for a few seconds but it will pass. You need to rest. Ok." The Doctor answered.

"OK."

Then the Doctor injected the medicine into Merlin's arm. Merlin sighed in relief. A few minutes later he fell asleep. He's breathing calmed down a lot.

"How is he?" Mickey asked.

"He's tired. He will sleep till near noon. So he can't go to work. He will feel better when he wakes up. His breathing has calmed down. He has a fever but it should go away. Does he have work tomorrow?" The Doctor said quietly.

"No."Gaius answered. Then they all went to sleep. In the morning everyone woke up except Merlin. They had breakfast and went to work. Hunith came near lunch time.

"Hello. I'm here. Now where's Merlin? I'm use to him coming in here and squeezing me." Hunith laughed.

"He's still in bed. He's very tired. He should wake up in a few minutes. Go in and see him." Freya said happily.

"OK. Who are you 3?"

"I'm the Doctor. That's Rose and Mickey. You must be Hunith." The Doctor answered happily.

"Yes. I am. Have you regenerated since Merlin was 7?"

"Yes. Have a dozen times."

"Where's Sarah Jane?"

"She's home. She has a job. She also has k-9. How have you been?"

"Fine. Merlin told you about his family. My father Avalach came to see Merlin. He's here. He's talking to Gaius."

"Hello. I am Avalach. Where's Merlin?" Avalach greeted happily.

"He's in there sleeping. Go in and see him." Freya said happily.

Hunith, Balinor, and Avalach went into Merlin's room and saw him sleeping. They sat on Merlin's bed and saw that he was about to wake up. He began to panic from his dream. Then he woke up screaming.

"Hey. Merlin calm down. Hey it's me. Wake up. You'll be fine. Look at me. Shh. Shh. Calm down. Just breathe. Shh. Shh." Hunith whispered. She held Merlin and began to calm him down. He woke up and looked up at his mother.

"Mother. Father. Grandfather. Where am I? How long have I slept? What time is it?" Merlin cried. He looked around and saw that it was noon.

"You've slept for several hours. Its noon. You're in your room. You feel warm. Just rest." Avalach said quietly. He put his hand on Merlin's check.

"No. The daleks are here." Merlin panicked. Then they heard screaming. They heard the daleks say exterminate.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." The daleks yelled. Everyone including Uther, Arthur, and Leon ran into Merlin's room. All but Freya were there. Merlin got dressed.

"Where can we go?" Gwen asked.

"Go to the labyrinths. I will get the Tardis there. Go." The Doctor ordered.

They got outside. They ran as fast as they could. Merlin tried to look for Freya. He found Freya on the ground.

"Freya. Wake up. Please wake up." Merlin cried. He thought Freya was dead. He found a dagger and stabbed himself but it didn't kill him. Arthur, Balinor, and Leon went to find Merlin and Freya. They found Merlin right on top of Freya.

"Get him off. Their alive. Balinor look at Merlin." Arthur hollered.

"He tried to commit suicide. I got it out. Freya's awake. So is Merlin. Hey Merlin. Keep calm."Balinor calmly whispered.

"Am I died? Freya. Hey. Help me up." Merlin moaned. They helped him up.

"Merlin don't do that." Freya cried when she saw Merlin's wound.

"Exterminate." A dalek said.

"Look out. Ah. Ow." Merlin cried. He pushed Balinor out of the way. Most of it hit Merlin but some hit Arthur. They both screamed.

"Merlin. Arthur. Look at the dalek. It's exploded."Freya yelled.

"Let's get these 2 down to the labyrinth. Balinor you can carry Merlin and Ill carry Arthur. . He's still breathing but not much. WE need to hurry." Leon said quickly. They all got down to the labyrinths. The Tardis was there.

"Oh, Merlin. What happened? Please tell me." Hunith cried.

"In a minute. The daleks are coming. One of them hit Merlin but some hit Arthur. They're alive. For Merlin his is just breathing. We need to get them to bed. Merlin's very weak and pale. We need Gaius." Leon said quickly. Merlin was breathing heavily. He was running a high fever. They got them into the Tardis.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked quickly when he saw Merlin.

"A dalek. One blow hit both of them. Most of it hit Merlin but the rest hit Arthur. Show us where we can put them." Balinor said sadly.

"This way."

"They are getting weaker."

They put Merlin and Arthur in a room with 2 beds. Merlin was put on one near the door. Arthur was put on the other. Merlin gasped for air when they put him on the bed. Gaius came in a few minutes later. The room was white and big. The beds were bunk beds. They were in the corner nearest to the door.

"I need towels, water, bandages, yarrow, belladonna, comfrey, black walnut, burdock, club moss, St. john's wort, stickle wort, anise, rue and fox's clote. Merlin's still bleeding. He has a high fever and it's rapidly getting higher. We need to keep him a sleep. I also need a needle and silk thread. Hurry. They're getting worse by the minute." Gaius ordered.

"I'll get that." The Doctor yelled. Merlin began waking up. He began to cry in pain. The Doctor came back with the stuff and saw that Merlin was awake.

"Hey, go to sleep. You're sick and injured. Gaius he's awake." Balinor whispered while rubbing his son's head.

"What's happening? I'm so dizzy. The room. I feel like the room is spinning. My head it hurts." Merlin cried. The Doctor walked over to Gaius.

"He's dying. I know something that will help but it has to be given every few hours for a few weeks. Is that ok? Also do you want me to inject something to help him sleep?" The Doctor whispered quickly.

"Ok. I need him asleep because he won't let anyone touch him. What about Arthur. He just has a fever." Gaius sighed.

"I'll give him the same but it needs to be injected every several hours. The daleks are near but they can't get 20 feet near the Tardis. So we are safe."

"But how?"  
"A force field. It's like an invisible shield. The Tardis is alive so it put it on. For some reason she brought us here but the question is why?"

"Because of Merlin."

"Possibly."

Then Merlin began to scream in pain. The Doctor went over to Merlin.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Merlin asked. The Doctor got ready to inject something into Merlin.

"It's ok. It will only hurt for a few seconds. I have to. It will put you to sleep. I also have to inject something to help with the dalek wound. I have no choice. Now hold still."The Doctor calmly said.

"No! No don't! Please don't! Doctor don't! Please! No! Please!"  
"Balinor hold him. He's trying to stop me but I have no choice."

"Please No! Don't! No! Please! No! AH!" Merlin screamed. Then the Doctor injected the medicine into Merlin's arm. Merlin sighed in relief. Then Merlin went to sleep. Balinor held his son very close to his chest.

"Sleep Merlin. Don't fight it. Go to sleep. That's it." Gaius softly whispered.

Then Merlin went to sleep. Then they went to work treating Merlin's deep wound. There was too much blood on Merlin's red shirt and brown jacket. Merlin's red scarf was covered in sweat. Gaius took Merlin's shirt, scarf, and jacket off. Merlin's wound was still bleeding a bit but they stopped it several minutes after Merlin went to sleep. Merlin was very pale and cold. Gaius covered Merlin's legs to help keep him warm.

"He should be dead. He's lost too much blood. He's also been hit by a dalek. He's just barely alive." Gaius said while stitching Merlin's wound. The Doctor was put drugs in Merlin through an injection. When they were done they covered Merlin up. Merlin slept but it wasn't peaceful for him or Arthur. Arthur woke up a minute later.

"Ow, my chest. Where's Merlin?" Arthur groaned.

"He's right here. He's sleeping." The Doctor said quietly.

"How is he?"  
"He's very ill, pale, cold, and tired. When he woke up he was in a lot of pain. I need to inject something in your arm to help with the dalek wound."

"Ok."

"Merlin screamed a lot because he didn't want me to. It will hurt for a second."

"Just do it."

The Doctor injected it.

"That didn't hurt. Is that it?" Arthur questioned.

"That's it. Now go to sleep." The Doctor replied. Arthur went back to sleep. Hunith came into the room.

"How is Merlin?" Hunith asked tearfully.

"His fever is very high. The best things for him are rest, love, and encouragement. Stay with him till he wakes up. Soon the Doctor will give your son something to help cure him. Get a cold and wet cloth on their head to help with the fevers. Merlin's is very high. You know what to do if he wakes up. If Avalach comes in here to hold Merlin than he can." Gaius sighed and admitted. Then he left. Hunith sat next to her son, held his hand, and cried. She prayed a few times. Finally Merlin woke up.

"Mother what happened? My arm. The Doctor injected 2 things into my arm." Merlin moaned painfully.

"Shh. It's ok. Calm down. Lie down. How do you feel?" Hunith whispered.

"I feel cold, tired, sick, and like I'm about to vomit. I'm in a lot of pain. It hurts to move and talk."

"Then be quiet and rest. You're safe. He will have to do it again."

"No."

"Yes. It will help you to recover."

"Can you get Freya? I want to give something."

"Ok. Just rest."

"I need my jacket. What I want to give her is in it."

"Here. Go to sleep."

Hunith left and got Freya. Merlin got the necklace that he bought for Freya. It had yellow flowers and a blue gem in the middle. Freya came in a few minutes later.

"Hey. What is it?" Freya whispered.

"Come sit on the bed. I want to give you something." Merlin said happily. Freya sat on Merlin's bed.

"What?"

"Happy birthday. Here is your present."

"Oh, Merlin, thank you. I love you. How do you feel?"

"Weak. Just stay with me for a while. It will help bear the pain. Oh, Ow. Ow."

"Hey, Merlin calm down and rest. That's it. I'll get the Doctor. Just keep calm."

"Ok. Ow. Ouch. Hurry. I feel worse. So weak. Ahh. I can't….."

"Merlin? Merlin! Come on Merlin fight the pain. Merlin? Gaius, Doctor."

Freya kept trying to wake Merlin up but nothing happened. The Doctor and Gaius came in.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. He was in a lot of pain and then this happened. He was telling me something but then he passed out." Freya panicked.

"He's just barely alive. I need to inject something into him before it's too late. When I do he will wake up for several seconds. Then he will go to sleep. Then I will inject the medicine that will help the dalek wound that's still in his body. He will need to sleep for a long time. Don't worry. He will be fine."

"Ok."

The Doctor gave Merlin 2 shots. Merlin slept peacefully. He had a high fever. Freya tended to Merlin's fever. For 2 whole days Merlin slept. Arthur woke up a few times and would see that Merlin was asleep. Hunith was watching Merlin when this happened. Merlin was strong but mainly when he slept with someone at his side to help him.

"I wish Merlin would wake up. It's his birthday." Hunith hoped.

"I know. How old is he?" Rose asked.

"17. I was 17 when I met his father. Balinor and I got married about a month ago. He was so happy to know that he has a son. We are so proud of Merlin. Who he is. And what he's done. He's so sweet towards others."

"How old were you when you gave birth to Merlin?"

"18. Nearly 19. I know. Very young but it was an accident. A very happy accident. He's the only thing that reminds me so much of his father."

"So when's your birthday?"

"February 4. I'll be 35."

"Merlin's starting to wake up. I'll leave you 2. I know that you will need time alone."

"Ok. Thank you."

Rose left. Merlin began to wake up. He was in a lot of pain. He began screaming in pain. Avalach came in and held Merlin and tried to help calm him down.

"Hey, Merlin it's ok. Shh. You're all right. Relax. Just relax. Come on. Look at me. That's it. You're fine. Shh. Shh. Come here." Hunith calmly whispered. Merlin calmed down and began to cry. He began to hug his mother. She shushed him knowing that he would try to say something.

"I'm so scared. Please help me. Please. I saw terrible things in my nightmare. I'm hungry and thirsty. How long have I slept?" Merlin cried.

"For 2 days. You were very tired. I'll get you something to eat. Here, drink some water. Let your grandfather hold you. I'll be right back. Just rest. Happy birthday." Hunith whispered. She left the room and Avalach held Merlin. Merlin took the blankets and covered himself because his arms were cold.

"Oh, you are cold. Here let's wrap 2 blankets around you." Avalach whispered.

"Ok. I feel really cold. My face feels hot. I think I still have a fever." Merlin replied.

"You do. We need to keep you warm. Do you feel warmer?"

"Yeah. Can I have some water?"

"Here. It's good that you are at least drinking more water."

"Thank you. Ow. My wound it hurts a lot. I feel weak. Arthur's waking up."

"I know. Just keep calm both of you. Arthur every things ok."

"I know it is but how's Merlin?" Arthur groaned. Arthur began to sit up and saw Merlin on Avalach.

"Arthur, I'm awake. I'm ok." Merlin answered.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Arthur asked happily.

"Weak and tired."

The 2 talked. Hunith came in with something for Merlin to eat. Merlin ate most of it and went back to sleep. For a few days Merlin and Arthur rested and tried to get stronger. One day this happened.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Freya whispered. Merlin and Freya kissed on the lips and outside the Tardis, the daleks blew up.

"Doctor did you see that?" Leon asked.

"Yes. The question is how?" The Doctor questioned. Meanwhile in the room Merlin and Arthur were in, Arthur saw that when Merlin and Freya kissed it looked as if they were in a bubble. The Doctor ran in and saw what killed the daleks.

"I think I know how we can stop the daleks." The Doctor blurted out.

"How?" Merlin asked breathlessly.

"With love."

"Love?"

"When you and Freya kissed the daleks around the daleks blew up. If more daleks come you can kill them."

"Of course me and Freya can touch and the daleks around us are destroyed. I think I can get up so we can save Camelot."

"Uh, Merlin be careful. You are still very weak. Just carefully try to get up."

"Ow. Ah, my legs. Freya help me up. Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow. Ok, I'm good Freya."

"Arthur you can get up. Both of you must be careful. You have been hit by daleks. I can help if needed."

"No thanks." Both men replied. Outside the Tardis the leader of the Daleks came. Merlin and Freya went out to face them.

"We have found who we need." Dalek Con said.

"Who do you want?" Merlin asked. Uther, Arthur, and Gwen were in the Tardis with Leon. They were all talking. Outside Merlin and Con were talking.

"We want you." Con replied.

"Why me?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are Emrys and cursed. You will help us."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you are cursed."

"Who says? Who told you?"

"Ask your mother."

"Mother, is this true. Am I cursed?"

Hunith began to cry. She went to Merlin and hugged him.

"Yes. It is. I'm sorry. You were born cursed. I was cursed 7 years before you were born. I could give birth but the child would suffer more. If you become a father your kids will be cursed." Hunith cried.

"Hey, its ok I forgive you. I will not help the daleks. They have killed innocent people. I will not allow it. Freya come here."

"How can this girl stop us?" Con asked.

"Like this." Freya said with hate in her voice for the daleks. Then Merlin and Freya kissed and all the daleks on earth died. A minute later Merlin and Freya stopped kissing. They both were crying. Merlin's forehead touched Freya's forehead and they held each other close. Then The Doctor injected something into Merlin.

"Ow, why can't you wait?" Merlin asked painfully. Freya put her hand where the Doctor injected the medicine for the dalek wound and rubbed it.

"You would begin to die if I did. You 2 can go to your room and do that Merlin." The Doctor laughed.

"Freya lets go. We have to spend some time together because we are now 17. Guys do not come in my room till we come out."

"Ok. First I have to get something." Freya murmured. Merlin and Freya ran to Merlin's room after stopping at Freya's house. When they got to Merlin's room they talked and laughed and had lots of fun. Freya lied on Merlin as she would in the future as she and Merlin talked.

"Merlin I need to give you something."Freya chuckled.

"What?" Merlin asked happily.

"This."

She gave him the gift that was wrapped up in a small gray cloth. Merlin opened it and saw that it was white shirt.

"How did you know I needed another white shirt for bed?" Merlin laughed.

"When I first met you and we were in this room because you were dying. I organized your clothes. You only had one white shirt. So I made you this." Freya explained.

"Thanks. Now I don't have to wear other shirts or no shirt at all."

"It's what you do when you love someone."

"True. Come on its late. We need to go eat supper."

"Ok."

They went out and had supper. They celebrated Merlin and Freya's birthday.

"Here, Merlin and Freya I made something for each of you." Balinor laughed happily.

Merlin and Freya opened there gifts. Freya got a carved horse and Merlin had a carved dog.

"Thanks, father. I love. Now where is Anna?" Merlin thanked gratefully.

I think she's in your room, Merlin." Mickey lied.

"Oh, you're holding her. Mickey, you might what to put here down soon. She can be mean."

"Ok."

Mickey put Anna down and she ran and sat on Merlin's lap.

"How old is she?" Rose asked curiously.

"I found her more than a year ago." Merlin smiled.

"Yes. This little one was only a couple months old. It was dying and Merlin took care of it. It looks much better since you found it." Hunith explained sympathy. "I remember when Merlin's dog Seth was alive. Almost every night Merlin would be asleep with his arm covering his dog. Even when Merlin was 14 Seth slept with him and Merlin welcomed it. Especially the winter because it was very cold. Sometimes during the winter when Merlin was little he would come to me in the middle of the night and say that he was scared and cold and I would let him sleep with me. He would fall asleep quickly with his arms and legs on his chest. I had my arms around him hugging him close to me because I knew he was getting bigger and I didn't want him to. One night when Merlin was 3 he got really sick. It was January and there was a blizzard. He got caught outside and when he was found he was very sick and cold. He was bleeding from the wounds Dinias gave Merlin. When Merlin woke up in his bed he said that he didn't feel good and then he started vomiting. When it was over he went to sleep and slept till midnight. I was in bed but was not asleep. Merlin managed to get up with a couple blankets wrapped around him. He came over to me and got under the covers. I asked him why and he said that he was cold, afraid, and tired. Then he said that he knew I would be exhausted because I would not sleep until he was well. I hugged him close and wrapped him up close and tight. He fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. The blankets covered most of his head. Only his face could be seen but only from where I was. The next morning both of us were sick. I kept Merlin close because he got worse. When my father came in he saw us sleeping and he told me that it was so sweet. I held him till we both were up and about. When he slept I could feel him shivering and I could hear him breathing. He was gasping for air a lot. When he was ok but I was sick he still stayed with me. He never left me and I him till we could get up. I told Balinor this when Merlin was sleeping on my shoulder the morning after defeating the dragon and he smiled and was happy to know that even as a baby Merlin had lots of love in his heart."

"I remember that. Dinias beat me up for no reason and I got very sick. I remember the pain I was in. It hurt so much but mother helped me with the pain. I know. It still likes sleeping on my pillow. At nights sometimes I get kicked in the head by Anna. One night she pe on my pillow. Luckily I was still awake. When I have to work with Arthur's dogs I bring Anna with me. In the lower town on the way there this male homeless dog comes up and plays with her. It comes home with us and plays with Anna. It's possible at the door. When me and Freya came in it was at the door. It was sleeping so we let it sleep."

"That would explain why I'm hearing whimpering behind the door. Can I let him in?" The Doctor realized.

"Yeah."

The Doctor who was closest to the door opened it and a puppy came running in and ran into the table. Everyone laughed as the dog kept running into the table trying to get to Anna. The dog was thinking that the table was a door. Finally it went around the table and ran into the stairs going to the guest room. (IN the future it becomes Balinor and Hunith's room.) Once again everyone laughed. Leon grabbed the dog and pointed it into Merlin's direction. Seth ran to fast and hit Merlin's leg then the wall. Anna saw this and ran off Merlin's lap and ran to Seth.

"What's its name?" Arthur asked stupidly.

"Seth. After the first dog I had that died. But this one's dumber. It's as old as Anna but it's bigger. Doctor, when are you, Mickey, and Rose leaving?" Merlin explained breathlessly.

"Tomorrow. What happened with the daleks caused the dalek wound to heal and what was in your body from it to go out and kill the daleks." The Doctor sighed.

"Ok. Mother, father are you guys leaving tomorrow or the next day?"

"The next day. So we can have time with you." Hunith sadly answered.

"It's late. We should all get some rest." Balinor informed sadly.

"Uh, who's going to sleep where?"Merlin blurted out.

"ME and Mickey will sleep up stairs and the others can sleep in your room Merlin." The Doctor quickly insisted.

"Ok."

Arthur, Freya, Leon, Gwen, and Rose left to go home. Mickey and the Doctor went up stairs. Gaius went to bed. Merlin, his parents, dogs, and grandfather went up stairs to Merlin's room.

"Um, uh, where will I sleep?" Merlin wondered.

"Your parents will have your bed. I'll sleep in the other bed. You can sleep on the floor with your dogs. I know you won't like it but it's only for one night." Avalach sighed.

"Fine. What will I use for a pillow? I only have 2. I'm not sleeping on a book. That hurts a lot. I also need a blanket or in the morning I'm going to be sick from the cold. It's really cold outside."

"Use a shirt for a pillow and use your jackets as blankets."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Merlin! Merlin! Get back here, now!" Balinor yelled but it was too late. Merlin had already left Gaius's chamber. Balinor was about to go after Merlin but Hunith stopped him.

"Balinor, this has happened several times in Ealdor and Gaius says that Merlin has done it sometimes. He'll come back. He just needs to think. In the morning he'll be on the floor sleeping. You'll see." Hunith explained.

Balinor went to bed with Hunith and hoped that she was right. Meanwhile Merlin was in the woods walking. It was raining and Merlin didn't have his jacket and neckerchief on. Merlin was very cold and wet. It was very dark when the wind picked up. Merlin couldn't see where he was going and tripped. He panicked and felt as if he was going to die. His whole body hurt as he fell down a steep hill. The hill had trees, bushes, rocks, and other things that made it dangerous. Crack! Pop! POW! Bang! That was all Merlin heard as he fell down the tall and killer hill. When Merlin got to the bottom of the hill his whole body was on fire and was freezing to death. Merlin thought that he was ok till he felt disgusting water enter his mouth. He knew that he was drowning. He started to swim to shore. A minute later he crawled painfully out of the water. When he got out of the water he felt as if he was dying. His body was in a lot of pain. He wanted to scream but he knew that no one would hear him. He opened his eyes but could not see anything but darkness. He knew that he had to get back to Camelot before dawn or he might die. He tried to get up but as soon as he put pressure on his right leg he yelled in pain. He lied back down and tried to use magic to be strong and get to Camelot but then a wave of tiredness came over him. He wanted to sleep but he remembered what Gaius said, "When you are lost in the woods during that winter and feel tired don't fall asleep. If you can't move then yell as loud as you can during the day. Pray that God will help you to stay strong." Merlin remembered that and started to think about something to help him. He began to pray. 5 minutes later he opened his eyes again and saw a rock near him. "I have to get to the rock. I can't give up now. I have to keep warm." Merlin moaned to himself. He got to the rock and collapsed from strength with his back against the rock. He tried to stay awake but knew that he was tired, losing too much blood, and freezing to death. Then it started to snow. After several minutes of freezing, someone snuck up behind Merlin and grabbed him. Merlin had sensed something bad and knew that he had to be alert when a man snuck up behind him. Merlin could feel something warm breathing down his neck. He tried to turn but it was too late. He started hitting the person and screaming but the person tied him up and gagged Merlin so no one could hear Merlin's cries for help. The man dragged a freezing Merlin up the hill and took him to a cliff. The whole time Merlin stayed awake and scared. Merlin felt every bump and lump on the way there. As he was being dragged Merlin felt worse and worse like he was trampled on by a dozen horses and put in a fire. Merlin could barely feel his arms and legs. Finally, Merlin heard the guys talk to others. Merlin could not see and thought that maybe it was past midnight. Merlin wanted to be home with people who loved him.

"I say we beat him up and throw him down the cliff. It's not a very far drop. Only about 5 feet. Then he will start to roll down the cliff." One of the guys said in a very deep and evil voice.

"I say we poison him and then throw him down the cliff. Then he will be dead." Another man said while laughing.

"Why not both." The third guys sighed.

"Agree." The other 2 said at the same time "Jenks. Double Jenks."

"That's enough. Let's do it. First let's poison him. Then we beat him and throw him down the cliff. Let's do it."

One guy grabbed a bottle of poison and went over to Merlin. Merlin knew what they were going to do and started screaming a moving but couldn't. Another guy took the gag off and allowed his friend to pour the black poison down. (The same poison used in The Hollow Queen.) Merlin started feeling weak and sick but then his chest felt like it was on fire. Since the gag was off Merlin screamed as loud as he could. One guy used a wipe and was hurting Merlin with it. Another was punching, and the last was kicking a scared and dying Merlin. After several painfully minutes the beating stopped. Merlin sighed in relieve but then knew why. He knew he was going to be unconscious soon and started to fight. He want to wake up and see his mother and father hugging him to help the nightmare go away but couldn't. His body hurt everywhere and he was also freezing to death from the cold. The wind was blowing so hard that it was hard not to be blown. The snow was coming down heavily and was starting to turn into a blizzard. After several minutes of worrying the sun came up.

At Camelot, Balinor still had not fallen to sleep. He got up, woke Avalach, Mickey, Doctor, and Gaius up. They all sat at the table and talked.

"What's this about?" Mickey yawned.

"Merlin went to take a walk last night after something happening and he still hasn't returned. All night I felt as if something was wrong with my son. I think we need to go find him. When I saw that it was snowing I knew that he might be in trouble. I'm going to wake Arthur and Leon up and see if they can help us." Balinor informed. Then Hunith came out.

"Where's Merlin? Did he go play in the snow? It's early but then again he's like that." Hunith questioned and yawned.

"No. He didn't return last night. I was up waiting for him. He never returned."

"Oh, no. Are you going after him?"

"Yes. I think its best. Mickey, since you are the loudest go wake Arthur and Leon, please. Hunith can you get Rose, Gwen and Freya. We need to bring them here. If Merlin is out in the woods and is sick we will need all the help we can get. Hurry."

"Ok." Mickey and Hunith replied.

Then left and did what they were told to do. Meanwhile at the cliff Merlin was getting worse. He thought that his heart was skipping beats and that he was barely breathing. Now that the sun was up Merlin could see the bruises and wounds on his body. His shirt and pants were cut in several areas revealing more wounds. Merlin could see the guys eating breakfast and talking. Merlin was starting to feel the affect of the poison. He put his extremely shaky hand on his forehead and realized that he was starting to run a fever. Then he tried to get on his left side and keep himself as warm as he could. He started praying that his father would find him. He saw his right legs and realized it was bleeding and fractured. He started feeling the contents in his stomach coming up but he knew he had to keep it down until his father came to find him.

Meanwhile, at Camelot all the men except Gaius were packing some things as they went out to find Merlin.

"OK. We need to leave. Hunith, stay and comfort Freya. Please be prepared for anything. I fear he will be sick or injured." Balinor warned sadly.

"Ok. Have hope and faith. Come back with him alive. I can't lose either of you. Father, please forgive Merlin for his tone of voice last night. I know Merlin will be freezing. I found all 3 of his jackets." Hunith cried in fear and sorrow.

"I know." Avalach answered. All the men left and got on the horses. They took Merlin's dog Anna to help. Balinor had the dog tied to his horse. Anna sniffed Merlin out.

At the cliff, a dying and nearly frozen Merlin was shivering violently but it was getting to the point that he would stop. Merlin could not see or hear anything. He wanted to sleep so badly but knew that if he did he would surely die. Then he stared being pushed. Merlin=n started crying for help as loud as he could. Then he could feel air under him and he knew that he was thrown off the cliff. Then his right side exploded in pain as he hit several sharp and icy rocks. After a couple minutes of horrible pain Merlin hit the icy, cold water. Merlin felt rocks hitting him all over the place. Then a large rock hit Merlin in the right lung. He knew that he screamed. He started gasping for air and knew that he had to wake up. He opened his eyes and began to move the rock but couldn't due to the fact he was weak and tired and very cold. He heard a dog and shouting and he heard his name. Even through the pain Merlin sighed in relief. Then he vomited once and could feel himself losing consciousness. Then he was unconscious. His head fell into the water and Merlin began to drown.

AT the top of the cliff Balinor, Arthur, and Leon were fighting the 3 thugs. When they were all killed they saw Anna barking at the edge of the cliff as if she had found Merlin. Balinor went to the edge of the cliff and looked and saw his son wearing his red shirt.

"Merlin!" Balinor shouted in fear. He went down the cliff slowly when he found a path that leads them down there.

"I'll see if we can find a way down. Don't move him." The Doctor yelled after Balinor and Avalach. The Doctor and the others went to find a way to get the horses down and an unconscious Merlin up and back to Camelot. When Balinor got to Merlin he could hear his son rasping painfully. He went to Merlin and held his son's head in his lap.

"Oh, my little Dragon. My boy, what happened to you? Avalach his lung and leg. There are some rocks on him. He's freezing but not coughing or shivering. He was drowning. We need to get him to Camelot now or he will die." Balinor cried sadly.

"Ok. He'll be fine. Remember, what Hunith said." Avalach sighed.

"I know."

Balinor began to take the rocks off his son when his son woke up. Merlin screamed and wailed in pain.

"Hey, Merlin can you move your right leg?" Balinor asked in fear.

"I think I can." Merlin croaked.

He began to move his right leg only to scream and gasp for air. Avalach removed the rock on Merlin's ribs. Then Balinor grabbed his son and held him.

"Hey, my boy, can you tell me if they did anything else than beat you?" Avalach whispered in sorrow over the sight of his grandson.

"Po…poi… poiso… poison." Merlin stuttered in agony. Then Merlin started feeling sick and vomited. Merlin felt as if his throat, stomach, and lungs were on fire. He wanted to scream but instead vomited on his father who held Merlin closer to his chest.

"Let any of the poison out you can out. Let it out. I don't care if it's on me just let it out. I'm here for you." Balinor spoke out quietly. He rubbed his hand crying and sick son's head. He ran his fingers through his son's raven black hair. Then Merlin started to sob loudly.

"Ok, let's get these rocks off you. You look so sick. Stay with me." Balinor cried with his son. Balinor nodded to Avalach who began to get the rocks off Merlin's legs. Merlin found his father's left hand that was wrapped around him and held it tight in his right hand. Balinor felt it and began to hold Merlin tighter. Avalach to the rocks off Merlin and every time he did Merlin yelled and whimpered in his father's arms. Finally when they were done the others came and saw Merlin. Balinor was holding a whimpering and weak Merlin in his big warm arms. Everyone could hear Balinor whispering a song to Merlin. They could also see Merlin moving but not shivering.

"He should be shivering. We need to get him home." Balinor cried.

Balinor picked his son up and carried him to Arthur. Arthur held Merlin till Balinor got on his horse and got some blankets to keep Merlin warm.

"Ok. Gently give him to me. Then help me put this blanket on top of him. The others are going to help but this one will help keep the other blankets around him. Hurry." Balinor demanded.

Arthur did what Balinor said and helped. When they were done they rode to Camelot. When they got home Balinor took his dying son to Gaius's chambers. Balinor kicked the door opened and placed his son on a table Gaius used to treat some of his patients.

"Oh, Merlin. Balinor, what happened?" Hunith gasped tearfully as she cradled her son's head.

"We don't really know. When he wakes up he'll tell us. For right now we need Gaius. Where is he?" Balinor blurted.

"He went to get some herbs. Freya is with Rose in Merlin's room. She opened her mind to Merlin and has been screaming. She's getting sick. I went in to help her and see was freezing."

"When did this happen?"

"About 30 minutes ago. Why?"

"I've heard of something like this before. They opened their minds to each other and used a very powerful spell and it bonded them together. So they feel, hear, see, and talk to each other and they know what the other is going threw. Tell her to come here. One she can help Merlin but keep her warm at all cost. "

"Ok."

Hunith went into Merlin's room to see Freya in Merlin's bed screaming and shivering. Rose tried to tell Freya to put her hands down but Freya had her hands on her head. Hunith went to Freya and pulled Freya into a hug.

"Freya, look at me. I have good news. Merlin's here. Come on, let's see Merlin. Keep your blankets with you. We need to keep you warm or both you and Merlin will die. Come on. Balinor need to talk to you. Let's get you near Merlin and a fire and then we can get you to eat something." Hunith whispered softly.

"Ok. I feel so much pain. I'm so cold. I feel nauseous. How's Merlin?" Freya cried shakily.

"I don't know but we need your help."

"Ok."

Freya got up and Hunith took a few blankets and put them on Freya's shoulders. Freya walked out with the blankets wrapped around her.

"Sit my dear child this is much stronger." Balinor urgently said.

"I'm ok. What about Merlin?" Freya shivered painfully.

"Not good. I need you to speak to Merlin in your mind. Tell him everything is ok. Help him."

"I'll try."

"Let me build a fire. I need to heat some stones. The stones will help with the cold."

"Ok."

In Merlin and Freya's minds

"Merlin be strong. BE strong. You have great power. I think your father knows what we did. HE wants me to help you. If you can hear me speak. There are people around you that love you. Feel the love Merlin. Feel it and use it. Grow in the love. Feel God working with the love. Feel his love for you. I will be here for you. I know what happened to you and I will tell the others but you must be strong. Gaius isn't here but will be. Feel the love. Move to the love, Merlin." Freya spoke calmly.

"Freya, help me. Help me feel the love. Help guide me. I need to be conscious. Show me what you see. Let me feel what you feel. Please. I'm in so much pain. It hurts. I feel cold and sick. I can't do it. I can't make it."

"Yes, you can. Come on and try. I know it hurts but try."

Freya opened her eyes and kissed Merlin on the forehead. Then she held Merlin's hand. Balinor put several small stones and put them in a pot to warm them up and use for Merlin. (My dad said how when he was little in the winter how they kept warm was by putting warm rocks in their beds. So I'm using that in this.) Gaius came in a few minutes later with the Doctor.

"How is he?" Gaius asked with a rare fear in his voice.

"Not good. We tried to make those him and Freya warm but both are freezing." Balinor sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. We need Freya to help tell us how Merlin feels. They are connected."

"Freya did you and Merlin do a kind of mind bond?"

"Yes. Merlin and I learned about it before doing it. It's more powerful than the most powerful spell for it." Freya answered honestly.

"We need to talk about this when we are done and Merlin is awake. Hurry get some warm water, blankets, herbs, needle, silk thread, and bandages." Gaius ordered quickly.

Balinor and the Doctor got to work as Freya kept her mind open and told Merlin to tell her how he feels. For the next 2 hours the men worked on Merlin. They healed Merlin of the poison that was in his body. When they were done Balinor carried Merlin to bed. When they put Merlin in bed they put several stones in a cloth and put it near Merlin's feet. Then they did the same and put them in several more areas. For a full day Merlin slept and finally was strong enough to wake up. When Merlin woke up Balinor, Freya, Hunith, Avalach, Rose, Mickey, The Doctor, and Gaius where there. They all began to talk about the mind bonding.

"Merlin when did you and Freya do this mind bonding?" Avalach asked softly.

"Between our birthdays. We did it so we could help each other. The bonding we did was only suppose to help us talk to each other. I guess it was much more powerful. Mmm. Ow, my injuries. Father, grandfather I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it. I was upset. Please forgive me." Merlin strained painfully.

"Merlin get some sleep. You are in pain and you are tired. I can feel it." Freya demanded as she helped Merlin lie down on his left side.

"SO are you going to leave me alone now?"

"No."

"Merlin, Freya's right. We forgive you."

"Bye Merlin. I'm leaving tomorrow." Mickey sadly murmured.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you." Merlin slurred.

The Doctor, Mickey, and Rose said good bye and left the next day. In Merlin's room Freya and Merlin talked.

"How bad were my injuries?" Merlin questioned sleepily.

"You broke most of your ribs. You broke your right leg, arm, and left wrist. You have other injuries but you'll be fine."

"Ok."

For the next week Merlin recovered. That same day Avalach, Hunith and Balinor left. Merlin was in bed sleeping when his parents and grandfather came in. Balinor nudged Merlin's cheek and woke him up.

"Hey, Merlin. We're leaving. We wanted to say good bye." Balinor whispered soothingly.

"I'll miss you." Merlin yawned tearfully.

"We know."

They all hugged each other and then they left Merlin to sleep some more. For a couple weeks Arthur, Leon, and Gwen visited Merlin often. Freya rarely left Merlin's side till Merlin went back to work. Mickey and Rose talked often. For Merlin this is where Time Till Death begins.


End file.
